Quest Details - The Spawning Pools
Back to The Spawning Pools The Missing Mage (Main Quest) Activation: Speak with Prince Solon in Nexus just outside of the docks. Step 1: Travel to The Spawning Pools and search for Eckhardt’s lab. You will know when you find it as it has blue “quest-sparkles” and various contraptions. Step 2: Find the five clues within the lab; various instruments on a table, a puddle of green liquid, a torn up tome with pages scattered, neglected bedding, a dried puddle of blood. The order in which you investigate these has no importance. Step 3: Search for a fairly large open area with a pond(?), many piles of bones and a body with the top part missing. Investigate the body to attract a Hellmouth. Kill it to reveal a hidden message in its remains. Read the message to complete The Spawning Pools dungeon and return to Prince Solon to gain access to the Marauders' Hideaway. Special: Activation permits access to The Spawning Pools, completion permits access to Marauders' Hideaway. Access Denied Activation: At the entrance of The Spawning Pools, read the glowing blue runes to the left of the coral wall blocking the way. Step 1: Activate the red, yellow, blue and purple colored geysers in the correct order. The order is random. Activating the correct geyser will cause it to spray water and will add the color to the stalagmite in the center, while activating the wrong color will reset the puzzle. Special: Not part of the main quest, but must be done to move forward. Need More Pots Activation: Speak with Silas the Merchant in Nexus just to the right of the Gunslinger merchant. Step 1: Travel to The Spawning Pools and search for Eckhardt’s lab. Among the clues, you will find a crate of potions, but only if you have activated the quest by speaking to Silas. See The Missing Mage (Main Quest) for more details on Eckhardt’s lab. Step 2: Return the crate of potions to Silas. Special: Nothing Reward Item Details: Hungry Hungry Hippode Activation: Speak with The Brew Master in Nexus, a Tibur at the southernmost part of the merchant district just to the right of the stairway leading to the city gates. Step 1: Travel to The Spawning Pools and find three types of ingredients for The Brew Master: - 4 Turtle Meat, dropped by Daggerbeak Snappers - 4 Crab Legs, dropped by Ironclaw Crabs - 2 Ickthid Eyes, dropped by Ickthid Raiders Step 2: After having collected all the ingredients for the bait, search for a pond(?) with a spot that has some bubbles continuously rising to the surface. Dump in the bait to summon a Hippode and fight it. Step 3: Return to The Brew Master for your reward. Special: Nothing Lost in the Ebb of Time Activation: Find the golden Krakenspawn statue in The Spawning Pools and investigate the stone slab with a shark engraved on it. Step 1: Observe the stance of the golden statue. There are 4 possible stances; both arms raised with back and head straight, one arm pointing forward the other lowered, arms crossed with head looking left, both arms raised with back slightly arched forward (think zombie). One of these will be chosen at random for the golden statue. Step 2: Near the golden statue, in a small square-ish area with several bridges, you will find four statues identical to the golden statue in all but color and stance. These statues stances will also be determined at random. Press the L-button near a statue to change its stance. You must change all four statues to reflect the stance of the golden statue. Step 3: Return to check the golden statue to summon the Ancient Tibur, and then proceed to killing it. Special: If you’re having trouble finding one or more of the statues, go to the quest menu and make this your active quest. The four statues will be shown by blue targets on your map. Reward Item Details: Back to The Spawning Pools